Individuals spend an increasing amount of time in their automobiles, often on long commutes or delayed in traffic. In addition, some individuals choose to perform day-to-day tasks while they are in their automobiles, such as communicating on cellular phones, writing in note pads, etc. Many automobiles sold today include a plurality of storage compartments that are generally located in a center console, floor console, or overhead. However, accessing stored items such as cell phones, CDs, tapes, letters, pens, pencils, maps, etc. from compartments of the prior art is often difficult and/or distracting to the driver, and thus is a source of danger to other drivers and themselves. For example, center consoles are usually situated between two adjacent seats and require the opening of a door to gain access to the stored items. In addition, center consoles are often excessively deep, such that smaller items may be difficult to find, thus forcing the driver to search feverishly for the required items while taking their attention off the road. In addition, the glove compartments in all automobiles are on the opposite side of the driver such that accessing contents therein while driving is very difficult.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the field of automobile accessory storage to provide an efficient storage device where small items are easily accessible to the driver, and which also allow the driver to maintain his or her attention on the road while driving. The following disclosure describes a storage device for the storage of small items between two adjacent seats of an automobile, and which can be selectively inserted and removed for use in different vehicles.